


Of Cold Guns and Scarlet Speedsters

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, Fulff, M/M, Maybe later tho, Slow Burn, Sorry not smut guys, lil bit angsty later, maybe add more tags later, training kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ColdFlash Fic, I've made a story board already, (They help a LOT) and i'm pretty happy with it, so I hope this turns out well. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wow, Barry really had screwed up hadn't he? How he always managed to screw up so badly half the time was beyond him at this point. Glinting blue goggles stared him down as he and Captain Cold circled one another. Frost and ice covered Barry's left leg and _damn_ did it hurt. He glared at the man, teeth grinding against the throbbing pain in his leg every time he moved. He could tell by the self satisfied _smirk_ on Cold's face, that he knew he had the advantage now.

Already having a busted nose and lip, Barry seriously doubted his ability to win this fight and the fact that Cisco keep howling things into his ear isn't helping.

"Cisco, could you shut up for a minute! I've got this!" He lied right through his teeth, keeping his eyes locked on Cold, taking note that the man was getting closer with each movement he made. Cisco growled an answer from the other end but before Barry could even register that he'd spoken, Cold rushed him. He sidestepped, the butt of the Cold gun missing his head by barely an inch. The kid turned on his heel, swinging and catching Cold in the chin. A hiss left the bulkier man who's head snapped back around to glare at him. He aimed another punch but Cold caught it with a large hand. The older mans free hand came up and connected with Barry's stomach, knocking the air out of him and doubling him over in pain.

"To much for you kid?" Cold hissed, releasing his hand. Stumbling backwards a step, Barry raised his head only to be knocked flat on his ass when Cold's fist crashed into the side of his mouth. He groaned, spitting blood onto the cement flooring before trying to struggle to his feet. Before he can get very far, Cold's on top of him, a hand clasped around his throat and the other holding the Cold gun which was now settled in it's holster. Both of Barry's legs were useless in this position, Seeing as how Cold had one knee planted in his stomach while the other rested on the ground beside him. He struggled, albeit feebly in Cold's grip, glaring at him.

"How easy it would be, to kill you now." Cold rumbled, cocking his head to the side a little. "I could freeze you, strangle you, break your neck. A number of things." He could feel Cold's eyes searching his own, looking for fear and probably finding plenty of it.

"Then why aren't you?" Barry hissed in answer, only seeming to make the smirk widen.

"That's a good question, one that I'll need to think about before I answer." Cold murmured, smirk slowly being replaced with a harder look. He released his hold on the Cold gun and Barry's neck, pushing himself up and earning a grunt when he dug his knee into Barry's stomach to do it.

"Good seeing you, Flash." He called over his shoulder, sauntering towards the door. Barry lay there, utterly confused and breathing heavily while Cisco called for him in his ear. His leg was killing him, as was his face and stomach but the man that could have killed him had just walked away with no explanation as to why? Was he going insane? Or was this some type of dream?

It made sense in it's own way, Leonard had promised Barry he wouldn't kill anymore. The man had gotten what he wanted, a small sack of diamonds and so he had no reason to stay any longer. He'd simply subdued Barry to ensure he wouldn't be chased after and left. He coughed, sucking in a breath through aching lungs. He heard a relieved sigh on the other side of the head set and realized he'd neglected to tell Cisco he was still alive.

"Barry, are you okay?" Cisco asked and he nodded, despite the fact that Cisco couldn't see it.

"Y-yea, just pretty banged up, and i'm losing feeling in my left leg, Cold shot me there with the gun." He answered, forcing himself to roll over onto his side with a loud, pain filled groan. "Contact Joe, i'm gonna need help getting out of here, my legs garbage." He grunted and heard the muffled sound of Cisco talking to Caitlin. He coughed again and he heard a troubled noise from Cisco.

"Take is easy over there Barry, Joe's on his way with Eddie. Just hang tight for a few." Cisco murmured over the headset. Barry nodded and let out a groan, sucking in another breath through battered lungs. Jesus he was hurting and it felt like forever before Eddie and Joe pulled up, Joe frantically slamming the door to the car shut as he rushed to Barry's side.

"Barry! What happened!" Eddie cried behind him, rushing around Joe's side to hover over Barry's side.

"Cold, he got a lucky shot in and gave himself the upper hand." Barry answered, another cough racking his body as he lay there. Joe let out a distressed noise as he placed a hand on Barry's side.

"Damn him, come on Eddie, we gotta get him back to the lab!" Joe growled, helping Eddie to lift and ferry him to the car. They placed him in the backseat, Eddie taking the wheel while Joe sat worriedly beside him. It was a tension filled drive back to the lab, consisting of Barry groaning in pain in the back seat as his body tried to use it's advanced healing on the clearly frost bitten wound failed.

It was a rush to get him inside and set up to heal properly, laying him out on the bed with a groan. Cisco moved around the bed, moving things around and fidgeting left and right. Barry himself was fidgeting and twitching on the bed. He hated having to hold still that long, and the wounds that were healing itched crazily, all though anytime he moved to relieve that itch he was met with a stern glare from Caitlin.

Sheepishly he watched them work around him, his fingers tapping at the bed and his chest with an overriding _sluggishness_. He felt the need to leap up and move around but at the same time he felt the need to just sleep. Couple that with the fact that he was still in pain didn't help either, it only served to increase his _restlessness_. After what seemed like hours of laying there, he felt himself drifting off, a side affect of the speedy healing was the fact that like running, it drained him. After a few moments, he had a worried Caitlin and Cisco hovering over him while Joe and Eddie were outside to give them room to work.

Silence filled the lab as they worried over the kid, he always tried to hard to see the good in people and he was doing it with Captain Cold now. Not one of them knew what a _disaster_ that was going to cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spartan-fred-104
> 
> Chapter is a little short but I promise they'll get bigger TRUST me :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wants answers, answers only Leonard Snart can answer.

It'd been a few days, Barry had been mostly healed after the second day, but with a slight limp still in his leg. So he'd waited until he had his full strength back to track down Cold. Should he call him that? Or should he actually try to use the mans name? Maybe he'd actually let Barry _talk_ if he did. He'd Flashed his way to Saint's and Sinner's, a place frequented by rough men and women.

Leonard Snart's _home field_.

Barry would be totally out of his element, surrounded by people who would want a do gooder like him beaten within an inch of his _life_. He doubted they wouldn't do it should they figure out who he really was. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find the place quiet and cool instead of being filled with the withering knots of human bodies and thumping music that filled most clubs.

He looked around nervously, a few wayward glances were shot his way and few men even eye balling him suspiciously. It was the figure settled at the bar, elbows propped on the stone counter top and legs stretched out behind him as he ordered a drink that drew his eyes and attention away from the people surrounding him.

He approached slowly, about to reach a hand out to touch Snart's shoulder when the man's head turned, ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well, how many times will you come here in search of me _Barry_?" He rumbled, voice low and cool as always. A brow arched up when Barry was silent for a little longer then necessary, still startled by the fact that each time he'd come to Saint's and Sinner's, Leonard had always know where he was at all times inside the bar.

"I-I wanted to talk to you, about what happened at the warehouse." Barry stampered in answer, hands fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. Leonard chuckled, turning and accepting the drink that was bushed across the bars surface towards him before standing.

"Want something before we go talk? I'd expect you'd prefer more,  _privacy._ " He murmured, and Barry merely shook his head. With Leonard in the lead they moved for the back of the bar, Leonard taking a place against the wall. He looked relaxed, eyes trained on Barry's face over the rim of his class. "Now, what is it about the warehouse situation you want to know?" He asked and Barry frowned, leaning against the pool table they'd settled near.

"Why didn't you kill me? You made sure to point out how easy it would have been, so why didn't you?" He blurted after a moment of thought. Leonard blinked, swirling the drink as he eye'd him with a light confusion.

"We made a deal kid, I don't spread your identity and I don't kill anymore. Killing includes even _The Flash_." He finally grunted after a moment, looking down into the depths of his scotch before pushing away from the wall. "If that's all then you should leave, a goody two shoes has no place here." His voice was sharp as he moved past him, heading across towards the bar again, probably to get a refill on his already low drink.

Barry stared after him, eyes wide before pushing away from the table, a hand darting out towards Leonard's shoulder tugging on it and stopping the man in his tracks. "Why do I have the feeling that's not it?" He asked, and Leonard's eyes sparked with a cold light.

" _Let go_." Leonard growled, pulling his shoulder away before finishing his walk to the bar. While he waited, Barry instantly was beside him, eyeing him.

"Am I right? Is there another reason you let me live?" He asked, and Leonard let out a heavy groan rubbing a hand over his face and then shooting him a glare.

"Kid, I told you to leave, not follow me around the bar like a lost _puppy_." The larger man shot back, turning to look down at him with icy eyes.

"I'll leave, once I get my answer." Barry answered a little more confidently, trying and failing to look Snart in the eyes.

"Well, you'll be here _forever_ then." He quipped before pulling away from the bar, a fresh drink in hand. This glass was larger, and he seemed to be nursing it instead of gulping it down as he had before. Barry gave chase, eyes angry as he reached out to grab a hold of the mans shoulder again. Before he could even see it coming, Snart's drink was deposited on the nearest surface and then Barry's back was being slammed against the nearest solid wall. Leonard's hand pressed down on his chest, a hand fisting into the material of his shirt.

"Stop touching me kid. My _patience_ may be larger then _Mick's_ but it will run thin with _time_." He growled, his face merely inches from Barry's. Hands held in the air on either side of him, Barry gulped down a breath of air.

"I'll stop if you a-answer me." Barry answered and he felt the hand tighten in his shirt. _Shit, shit, shit._ Was all he could think at the moment. He couldn't even meet those ice blue eyes that seemed to burn holes into his skull.

"Fine." Leonard trailed off, clearly searching for the right words. All the while he stared straight into Barry's eyes, not caring how close he had himself pressed against the Speedster to keep him steadily pinned to the wall. "Your _interesting_ , your perk my _curiosity_. You were the only person that could _force_ me to up my game if I wanted to stay on top of things. That and I made a _promise_ , and I've been making a habit as of late to keep them." He answered coolly, eyes searching Barry's.

Finally Len released him with a small snort, reaching for the drink as he turned. Before he could get much farther, Barry's deft thin fingers flashed out and curled around Leonard's bulkier wrist. Once more he stopped the fabled criminal in his tracks.

Should he have reached out to touch him again after having so clearly been told not to? Probably not. Should he let go and take a step back? Probably a good idea. Did he let go? Of course not, he was Barry Allen and his common sense was nearly none existent. Leonard's head whipped around, eyes narrowed to thin icy slits.

"Did I not just tell you to stop touching me?" He huffed, blowing hot air onto Barry's face. The kid nearly let him go, but forced himself not to. Even when he felt those muscles pulling tight and ridged under his hand, he remained steady. He wasn't going to let Snart intimidate him.

"Yeah, but I have the feeling your not telling me the whole truth, _Leonard_." He used his first name this time and watched as Snart only seemed to tense up more. If it was even possible at this point.

"Oh? And what is the whole truth then _Barry_?" Len growled back, leaning towards him. It was an obvious attempt at intimidation, and while it worked, Barry forced his hand to stay where it was.

"That your to scared to admit you've actually got a _heart_." Barry replied, his words firm despite the fact that he couldn't even look Leonard straight in the eyes. But he forced himself to lift his head and stare at him, taken aback by the look of surprise on the larger mans face. "That you've got good in you and your just to scared to do anything about it." Barry forced the words out, and watched the look on Snart's face sour.

"I'm not _scared_ of anything kid, not _you_ , not og being a _hero_ and i'm definitely _not_ afraid of my emotions." Leonard hissed out, the surprise melting into rising anger it seemed. Barry stared him straight in the eye and Snart stared right back. They searched each other for motives or anything to gain the upper hand in the conversation and found nothing.

"Well if your not scared then let me help you. You don't have to be a bad guy Snart, and you know that as well as anyone." Barry's voice had risen slightly in pitch, but he kept from actually saying the words to loudly. Again the look on Leonard's face changed, going from sour and cold to confused and surprised and then right back to what it had been.

"Fine if it'll get you to let me go, I'll _think_ about it." He finally answered, and he felt the grip on his wrist fall away. With that he turned away, breaking eye contact and scoping his drink of the near by table. He took a large gulp from it, taking more then half the glass with a grimace and then left it on the bar as he swept past.

Barry watched as Leonard stopped at the doors and tossed him a swift glance, their eyes meeting for a split second. Then Len was tearing his eyes away as he shoved the doors open and stepped into the pool of light that opening the doors had created and was gone.

With Snart gone, Barry felt his body relaxing from it's ridged state as he released the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He glanced around again, and realized he was getting a few odd looks, most likely because he'd been _chasing_ Snart around the bar.

Yeah, definitely time for him to get out of there. With hasty steps, he was out of the building and then bolting for S.T.A.R. Labs. He had the feeling he'd be hearing from Snart sooner then rather then later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this Chapter is little bigger then the next but I can promise the next will be hella big and hella fun to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard messes up big time, Barry feels obligated to help.

About a week after the bar incident with Barry Allen, Leonard found himself actually thinking about the stupid kids offer. But it was the current predicament that really had him contemplating the offer because at that moment, it would have been really great to have someone like The Flash on his side. 

Another punch came literally out of now where, an invisible fist cracking into the side of his mouth and sending him stumbling a few steps. He swiped the sleeve of his parka over his mouth and when he looked out it, realized he'd left a long bloody streak on the sleeve. He bristled at the sight and fell into a battle stance. It was unfortunately useless. Another invisible fist lashed out and caught him int he ribs, doubling him over with a grunt and in doing so opened himself for a far more brutal hit. What felt like a knee crashed into his parted lips and put him on his ass. It sent the Cold gun skittering across the floor with a few loud clacks. 

A pain filled cough and groan erupted from him as he wrapped an arm around his bruised side, sucking in air to refill his emptied lungs. He hesitated with pain and that cost him when he finally managed to roll over and lung for the Cold gun. A steel toed boat connected with his hip and sent him rolling with a pain filled yelp. As he lay there, pain clouding his eyes, he watched as a man practically stepped out of no where, bending and scoping up the Cold gun. he watched the man look it over,and saw the blurry outlines of a smile on his face. 

"You've made this to easy for me Snart, you really have." The meta Human rumbled, earning a growl from Snart. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. And so was the Cold gun. Another cough racked his body as he cursed under his breath while sitting up slowly. Blood dibbled down his chin and his head hurt from cracking it off the hard floors. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, groaning as he teetered to his feet, propping himself against a nearby crate. He was going to kill that stupid meta, the Cold gun was his and his alone. 

It hurt to move, but he needed to get back to his safe house, get a change of clothes and make a phone call. Immediately.  
_________________________________________________________________

Settled in his lab above the C.C.P.D.'s main office, Barry and Iris shot quips back an forth as they worked on the latest case. Well, Barry worked, Iris just talked and kept him from dying via boredom. He jumped when his phone went off in his pocket, the default ringtone blasting. He dug it out of his pocket and blinked in confusion at the number he clearly didn't know. 

He shushed Iris and stood up, walking across the room with the phone in hand. When he clicked accept and placed it to his ear, he nearly jumped when a cool voice rang over the line. 

"Hello Barry." Leonard rumbled, his voice dark with something that sounded a lot like pain. Gaping a bit and shooting Iris a look, he Flashed to the roof before answering. 

"How the hell did you get my number?!" He yelped, earning a chuckle and groan from the other side of the phone. 

"Please, don't make me laugh right now. Also, I know your name now. It was easy." Leonard answered, and another pained noise sounded on the other side of the phone. 

"Snart, are you alright?" Barry asked, shaking his head and rubbing a hand over his face. Leonard really did sound like he wasn't feeling his best, that was sure. A snort answered him and the noise of something large, presumably Snart shifting on the other end of the line. 

"I've been better. Lets just say I got hit, hard. By something I couldn't even see." He mumbled, and confusion swept over Allen's face. "And something very close to me got taken, something that I thought you be happy to know is gone."

"What do you mean 'couldn't see'?" He asked, blinking unhappily. "What got taken?" 

"I mean I literally couldn't see them. I assumed it was a Meta Human. As for what was taken? It took my gun Barry. I'm fairly certain it attacked solely to get the Cold gun from me." Leonard answered and there was more shifting. Barry's eyes widened and he gaped for a moment, trying and failing to form a coherent sentence. 

"Please tell me this is some kind of horrible joke you cocked up with your sister to ambush me." He groaned, running a hand over his face and shaking his head. An actual laugh resonated over the line, until it was cut off in a fit out painful sounding coughs. 

"Heh, unfortunately for me it's not." Snart grunted, the sound of a water faucet started in the back ground. "I figured you'd like to know and once i'm feeling better i'm going to be getting it back, it is my property after all." He mumbled, and then the water switched off again. 

"I'm going with you." Barry muttered, and silence echoed over the line for a moment before a grunt and a door closing. 

"No can do kid. I can handle my problems on my own." Snart answered after a moment and Barry could feel the disapproval in his eyes even from there. 

"Snart, you sound like you got the crap kicked out of you. So drop the prideful asshole act and let me help. Your Cold gun is just as problematic for me as it you." Barry shot back, eyes narrowing as he scuffed the roof with his shoe.

"I'm not prideful, I just don't like dropping my problems on someone else. I don't need you tagging along to make sure i'm going to be okay, I can handle myself." Snart answered, earning a growl from Barry. 

"I'm going whether you like it or not Snart, even if it means getting Cisco to track this number down. So just deal with it alright?" Barry hissed in answer and he just knew Snart was giving him a dirty look on the other end of the phone. 

"And what will you do if I go with out telling you?" He asked, a challenge in his voice. Barry rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

"I doubt you will. Your going to need someone with speed too help you. I mean, without your Cold gun your practically helpless." Barry answered, shrugging his shoulders. A sharp growling noise echoed over the line and Barry found himself actually jumping a bit. 

"I'm far from helpless Barry. Before I had that gun I used a pistol, which I still have. But your argument is a good one, your speed would be, Invaluable." Leonard rumbled, and shifting could be heard on the other side of the line. "Meet me at Saint's in Sinner tomorrow and we'll figure out how and when we're getting my gun back." His voice was back to the coolness it'd been before hand, like ice rolling off the Criminals tongue. 

"Works for me. Sure your going to be alright though? You really don't sound to well." Barry asked, figuring if they were going to be working together, he'd need Snart in good condition, not battered and bruised. 

"Don't concern yourself with my well being. I can assure you, i'm fine." Leonard answered gruffly, before ending the call on his end. Barry blinked, looking down at the screen for a moment before shaking his head before flashing himself back into his lab. When he stepped back inside, he was instantly confronted with a concern Iris and Joe. He groaned when they bombarded him with question about where he'd been and what the call had been about. He answered most of the questions, expect the ones concerning who the call had been from and why he'd shot out the window so fast. He also neglected to tell them that the Cold gun was missing and in the hands of invisible meta human who clearly had it out for The Flash. He wasn't even sure he could tell Caitlin and Cisco he was working with him, Caitlin would probably freak out and Cisco would just be pissed. 

This was going to be fun, lots of fun. 

______________________________________________________

When he stepped into the bar, it was busier then the last time. People bustled about inside, some playing pool and another huddled in groups chatting. A few drunkards roamed around, grouping any unfortunate waiting staff. Forcing himself to ignore it, he moved deeper into the bar and found Leonard in the back, scotch in hand as always. Barry took the time as he approached to look the bigger man over. Barry had to admit, he looked horrible. Bruises covered the entire left side of his face, as well as his chin and the black eye he sported. His lower lip was split nastily. 

"Snart, you look like shit." Barry actually chuckled a little, earning a growl from Leonard. 

"Shut your trap kid. You try taking on an invisible man with no super power and taken completely by surprise." Leonard challenged, and Barry shook his head standing over him. Setting his drink aside, Snart stood with a grunt. "I hope your wearing your suit under that. I found or little Meta-human and I plan on going after him. Now." Snart rumbled, causing Barry to blink. 

"I'm, uh, not. Give me the location, I'll just meet you there." Barry stampered a bit, scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment. He'd figured he'd have had more time then that. Leonard chuckled, brushing past him answering the question over his shoulder. 

"The same Warehouse I shot you in kid." 

_____________________________________________________________

It didn't take long at all to get back to the lab and even less time to flash past Caitlin, into the suit and make for the warehouse. She'd know he was there but he'd deal with that later. He left his coms unit muted both ways, figuring for now he'd be fine with out them. When he arrived, it was quite and for a moment he wondered if Snart had the wrong place. Either that or he was walking head long into a trap. Despite having that thought in mind, he didn't wait for Leonard for show up. 

He moved into the building, eyes darting to follow any shadow that seemed to move. His boots tapped lightly over the cement flooring and he really was starting to think that maybe Leonard had gotten the wrong location. All those thoughts were dumped out the window when Barry was knocked literally on his ass by a powerful right hook. He yelped, a hand going to his mouth before he jumped back to his feet with wide, searching eyes. Suddenly, the entire room lit up with that familiar blow glow before pain speared his right leg and hip. He went down with a resounding thump as he clutched his hip. A man holding the gleaming weapon stepped out of nothing, eyes narrowed on Barry. 

"Hey there Flash! I'm surprised Snart's not with you to claim his property." The stranger sneered, then grinned. "I have to admit, he was tough to track down and even harder to get near. But once I found the right time and place. Getting this little prize was a piece of cake. Guess that happens when you can't see who assaulting you." It chuckled, running a finger up the barrel of the Cold gun and smirking. Then he tipped it so that the barrel was leveled on Barry's head, the man grinning far to happily. Barry was truly scared at that moment, eyes wide as he lay under the cold scrutiny of the meta human and stolen gun. Fight scene attempts 

A sudden flicker of movement behind the meta had Barry's eyes widening as a long metal bar suddenly flashed out of the shadows, pressing into the meta's throat and dragging him backwards. Leonard's face came to hover of it's shoulder, his lips draw into a heard lined sneer. 

"That's my property you have there." He hissed,, pulling on the bar and earning a choked cry from the meta human. An elbow flashed out, connecting and digging into Leonard's side, driving the breath out of him with a hiss. Snart backed off a step and then swung the bar blindly, catching the meta in the knee. The meta dropped with a cry of pain and vanished into thin air.

Barry stumbled to his feet, right leg stiffened with pain as he hobbled over to lean against one of the crates. "Thanks for that." He grumbled, and Leonard just nodded. Then a crate toppled to the floor near by and an enraged howl rose form the area as the room lit up with a vicious blue/white glow as a jet of blue shot from no where, catching Barry's left shoulder and sending him toppling to the ground with a cry. An angry snarl rose from beside him and the room lit up again, this time in three, short angry bursts that were followed by the cracks of a pistol. 

A pain filled cry rose up, followed by the sound of angry boots thumping past him. Slowly, Barry rolled onto his side and watched through fuzzy eyes as Leonard's fist lashed out, catching the wounded meta human in the nose and sending him stumbling back into a crate. He then lashed out again, fist connecting with the meta stomach and doubling him over. He lifted a boot and smashed his foot into the side of the metas knee, sending him down with a cry. It orlled onto hit's back trying to lift the Cold gun

Lifting a boot, Leonard stamped it down on the arm holding the Cold gun. Another cry of pain was elicited as the hand holding it spasmed and dropped the weapon to the floor. With a sneer on his face, Leonard bent, scoping the it up and then aiming it down at the meta humans legs, eyes cold. He squeezed the trigger and a sharp burst of blue splashed down onto it's legs, freezing him in place.

"Have fun getting out of that." Leonard hummed, a small whimper rising from the meta before he turned away. Barry watched as the man then stalked back towards him, dropping into a crouch beside him. "Looks like you were useful, for a distraction at least. Can you get up?" He asked, arching a brow to him. Barry coughed, shaking his head, a hand pressed to his chest. 

"N-no, I can't." He mumbled, nearly jumping out of his skin when Leonard's hand was under his shoulder and urging him to sit up. 

"Then I guess i'm stuck getting you home." Snart grumbled, looping an arm under Barry's left shoulder and hoisting him to his feet. Barry allowed himself to be lifted, he honestly doubted that he could have moved on his own. Allowing Snart to help support most of his weight, Barry hobbled a few steps with him before hitting the brakes. 

"W-wait. We can't l-leave him." He muttered, swaying a bit and letting more of his weight fall onto Snart. If he noticed, he didn't say a word about it. 

"And what do you propose we do? You apparently can't contact your friends or you would have already." Leonard rumbled, eyeing him sharply. Barry looked away, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to formulate some sort of idea to fix this. He tapped on his ear piece and got nothing, a dry fizzle. He'd broken the piece when he'd fallen and bashed his head off the floor. 

"Do you, uh, have a p-phone? I can call Joe and he can come collect the meta." He finally asked, surprised when Len nodded and produced a small flip phone from his pocket, clearly meant to be a burner cell and nothing more. Thankfully knowing Joe's number by heart, he was quick in dialing his adoptive father. He placed a finger to his lips a Leonard merely snorted as Joe picked up. 

"Who's this?" Was the first thing that came over the line. Barry let out a huff of relief. 

"H-hey Joe It's me, Barry." His relief clear in his voice, he continued speaking before Joe could answer. "I've got a meta human here in the warehouse district, warehouse eight. He unconscious and I need you to come get him for me and take him back to the pipeline. I-I can't right now." He kept his voice steeled, trying to hide the immense amount of pain he was in. 

"Barr, you sure your okay there kid?" Joe asked, and Barry forced a painful chuckle out. 

"Yea Joe, i'm good. You got this for me right?" He asked, and he heard some shifting on the other end of the line. 

"Yea, but you'll tell me if somethings up alright?" Joe murmured, earning a nod he couldn't see from Barry.

"Course I would, thanks Joe." Without another word, he hung up and handed Leonard the phone back. "Thanks." He muttered, the steel in his voice faltering and the pain rushing back into it. Instead of pocketing the phone, he pried the back off and tossed the battery off into the darkness. He then found a small puddle and dropped the still open phone into it. The screen fizzled out and he nudged Barry to start walking again. 

The kid was shaking like a leaf as Leonard supported him and he'd noticed that slowly but surely, the kid was getting heavier against his side. It got to the point where Barry's head had fallen against his shoulder, eyes barely open and his right leg dragging uselessly behind them. He'd have a hard time if the kid passed out so he stopped, shaking him gently. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me kid." He grumbled, and Barry let out a small groan lifting his head off his shoulder to look up at Leonard's sharp expression. His lips moved as though he were about to speak, but before a word came out, his eyes rolled back into his head and his knees gave out, joints going from stiff to putty in seconds. Catching the weight with little more then a grunt, Snart shifted him around and then hooked an arm behind his knees and lifted him bridal style before moving towards his bike again. 

Stepping into the cool night air, he moved across the empty parking lot and wondered just how he hell he was going to get the unconscious kid onto his bike and all the way to S.T.A.R. labs with out him falling off. He laid the kid on the bike's seat, his shoulders supported by the handle bars and his legs dangling over the side as he tugged the bulky parka he wore off. He dug into his saddle bags and pulled out his thinner jacket, the one he preferred to wear when riding. He tugged it on before settling his hands on his hips and wondering just how the hell he was going to manage this. 

"Damn kid, I swear when you wake up i'm going to personally crack you over the head." He growled under his breath as he hauled Barry into a sitting position and wrapped the kid in his jacket, zipping it up and keeping the kids arms pressed close. That should help keep his body heat from escaping to much. He then tugged the hood down over the kids eyes and slid him around so that he was actually sitting on the bike, straddling the seat. Leonard settled down behind him, letting the kids smaller frame settle into his own. Barry's form slumped, his head falling against Leonard's arm and his body limp against him shoulders against his chest. Fingers wrapping around the handle bars, Snart kicked the bike into starting the engine roaring. 

Time to get the Scarlet Speedster back home to his friends before he froze. 

_______________________________________________________

Barry for part of the ride was actually conscious, to weak to actually tell Leonard that. He felt like his upper body was wrapped in a blanket, that blanket being Leonard's coat. He realized that when he felt the soft tickle of the fur lined hood that was drawn down to block the wind from his face. He relished the little warmth that it provided, his entire body shaking wildly and it only seemed the get worse by the second. Once he caught a small glance of Snart's face, seeing nothing but cold determination on his face as he kept his eyes strictly on the road. 

Barry passed out again before they made it back to the labs but struggled into wakefulness as Leonard was lifting him into the air, one arm hooked under his knees and the other supporting his shoulders. He caught another glimpse of Leonard's face when the hood flopped back off his face and his shuttered eyes latched onto his face. His lips moved but he honestly wasn't sure anything came out, he wasn't even sure what he'd been trying to say. But Leonard's head turned towards his face for a moment, concern shining in his eyes. At least that's what he thought he saw before he was out like a light bulb again. 

It had been actual concern written on Leonard's face when Barry had managed to grind something out between chattering teeth. Clearly the kid had attempted to say his name but all he'd managed before passing out again had been "L-Len..." It only served to hasten his already quick steps as he used his booted foot to shove the door open. Thanking god that he'd been in the building before, he knew the path that would take him to the main lab. 

"Dr. Snow! Mr. Ramon! Barry really messed himself up this time!" He called, and couldn't help the tiny smirk that came to his lips when both Cisco and Caitlin shot to their feet with dual yelps. 

"Cold! What the hell ar-! Barry!" Cisco half shrieked out the speedsters name when he saw the limp body cradled in Leonard's arms. 

"What did you do to him!" Caitlin cried, starting to move forwards before stopping. The fear was clear in her eyes as she eye'd him, then watching as Cisco moved closer, eyes narrowed and hands in front of him. 

"Okay Cold, give him ba-." Cisco started, but snapped his mouth shut when Snart let out an annoyed sound of frustration.

"I didn't do anything to him! I'll explain it once you get this kid taken care of, because if you don't hurry he's going to freeze to death." Leonard snarled, eyes narrowing on Cisco. "Now show me where I can lay him down because i'd rather not hold him any longer then need be. He's small but heavier then he looks." Snart added in sharply glaring at Cisco who of course, nearly jumped to get things moving. He directed Snart to the bed while he scrambled to get things ready. Once Leonard had laid the kid on the table, he stepped back, giving Caitlin plenty of room to work. 

Cisco had vanished while Caitlin kept working to get Barry's vitals back within safe ranges. Now was his chance to slip out un-noticed, he was sure Barry would be capable of filling the pair in when he came to. Just as he moved to step out into the hallway, Joe swept around the corner, catching him off guard. Before he knew it, he'd drawn and leveled his Cold gun on Joe's head. Caitlin let out a terrified noise behind him and Cisco could be heard re-entering the room. 

Then it dawned on him, the sneaky little rat hadn't vanished. He'd been calling and warning Joe of Leonard's presence in S.T.A.R. labs. Sighing, he lowered and holstered his weapon first, clearly to Joe's surprise. 

"I'm not here for a fight Detective, all I want is to leave. I returned Scarlet before he froze to death instead of leaving him there for you to find alongside the meta nuisance. I'm also the reason he called you because he doesn't carry a phone on his Flash suit, so he had to barrow my burner cell. Your welcome, Detective." He explained rather smugly, and Joe lowered his weapon slowly, still looking plenty mistrustful. 

"What do you mean? Did you shoot Barry with that damn gun of yours?" Joe asked, brows drawn tight as he eyed Snart. 

Leonard shook his head and frowned. "Yes and No. He did get shot with the Cold gun yes but it wasn't me that did it. A few days ago, I was attacked by one of your little meta humans. It was the one you picked up from the warehouse. He could turn invisible and he used that to his advantage, caught me while I was a little more relaxed then I should have been and took my gun. I told him I didn't need his help retiring my weapon but he's very..." He trailed off for a moment, searching for the proper word. "Insistent."He finished after a moment. Joe only looked more confused now, arching an brow. 

"You were attacked? By the meta human that I've got cuffed in the back seat of my patrol car. So what, Barry chased after you and you just let him get shot?" Joe now sounded angry again, eyes narrowing again. Leonard rubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, sighing. 

"No, he demanded I give him the address of the warehouse i'd tracked the meta to. He ran ahead of me and of course arrived first. When I arrived, the meta had him on the ground, ready to kill him." He rumbled, pausing for effect like. "If I hadn't stepped in, your little Speedster would have been an ice cube." He muttered, his own eyes narrowing. "Now, if you don't mind I have places to be and people to reassure that i'm still alive." He took a step forwards, only to have Joe moving to fully block the doorway. 

"Can't do that. I don't trust you as far as I can spit you Snart, and I definitely don't trust you when it comes to him. When Barry wakes up and he confirms that you weren't the one shooting him, i'll let you leave." Joe growled, holstering his weapon but still tense. Leonard glared at him, eyes flashing with a sudden anger. He was far to tempted to unholster his Cold gun and see how fast the detective could move, his hand twitched to wrap around the handle but he checked himself with a growl. He'd only dig himself a deeper grave if he tried to shot Barry's adoptive father, so he forced himself to take a more relaxed posture as he spun on the heel of his boot and headed for one of the seats across the room and plopping himself down in it. 

"Fine, I'll play it your way." He muttered with a shrug, lacing his fingers over his stomach and allowing himself to look relaxed and confident in his seat. He was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have brought the kid back to the lab, having to put up with the detective was going to fray just about every patient nerve in Leonard's mind. Joe eye'd him for a moment before heading deeper into the room, stopping beside Cisco and Caitlin to look down at Barry. His face went from angry to soft in a matter of seconds and Leonard shifted, blinking. Joe really did have a soft spot for the kid didn't he. 

He leaned back into his seat, eyes cool as he watched them hover around Barry like vultures. He was surprised they hadn't extracted him from his parka, instead leaving the kid swaddled in it and adding a few more blankets over his shivering body. They spook over him in low tones, low enough that Leonard would have had to get closer to hear. An occasional glance from one of them reassured them that he hadn't sneaked out of the room and that he wasn't eves dropping. After at least an hour and half, he heard Barry's groggy voice rise above their's and the pile of blankets shifted on the bed. Relived sighs escaped those around him and oddly enough, Leonard let out his own. 

They kept their voices quite and he watched Joe's face harden and sour before he nodded and turned, catching Snart's eyes. He righted himself and stalked across the room, shoulders and jaw set. He looked like someone had just shoved his pride down his throat. 

"Your free to go." He rumbled coolly, eyeing Leonard who just let a grin slip over his features. 

He pushed himself to his feet with a smile. "Good, and tell the kid he was right. I guess i'm not the hardened criminal I thought I was." He murmured, shooting Barry's still form a glance before brushing past Joe to leave, boots thumping on the hard floors as Caitlin and Cisco both turned to watch him leave. Silence descended upon the lab with his exit, Barry unconscious again and the rest pondering over the fact that Captain Cold of all people had saved Barry. It had definitely been an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this took forever to finally bust out due to procrastination an school, I am very sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again Barry wants answers and again, Len is the only one that can answer them. Am I sensing a pattern here?

Barry had been down for nearly an entire week, letting his speed recoup. Had it been anything else, he'd have been up within a day or two but the Cold gun always took a toll on him. It decreased his speed and there fore his healing abilities as well. Once Caitlin finally cleared him to leave the lab, he was ecstatic to be able to run again. He hated being forced to just sit and do nothing, and the constant itching of the healing wounds made him want to run even more. Gave him the jitters like having to much Coffee when he'd been forced to pull all nighters in collage. 

He hadn't remembered much of what had happened between himself and Snart at the warehouse. His memory foggy and in most spots blank. But he did remember a few things, and that was enough to tell him what had happened. That and the parka he'd woken up in after confirming that Leonard had saved his life. He remembered waking up on Snart's bike at one point, encircled by the mans parka and arms, body cradling his own. It had been fuzzy, a mixture of pain and the fur from the parka's hood drawn over his face. It'd also been odd, Leonard's face had been etched with concern and concentration, concern for his supposed nemesis. 

What Joe had told him after head woken up the second time, what Snart had said had perked his mood up a bit. So he was determined to see the man again and get some answers, again. He also needed to return the parka he'd been brought back to S.T.A.R. labs in. So that would be a good explanation as to why he was on the door step of Saint's and Sinner's, the parka folded into a square in his hands. He moved inside, a little more confident this time, eyes flicking about in search of Leonard. As usual, it didn't take long and he thanked god that Snart was actually there. Leonard was actually eyeing the doorway, squinting at the figure haloed by the light of the door. When Barry stepped out of the light and to where Snart could see him, he heard a snort come form the other man before he pushed himself off his stool and stood beside the bar. 

As Barry neared, he could see Snart's smirk and he tried not to let it get to his head. Leonard smirked at everyone, Barry knew that. But this smirk, it was, something else. Still cool and just a movement of the lips, teeth noticeable in the small part of his lips, and why was he noticing all of this? He shook his head lightly, attempting to banish the thoughts that brought a small blush to his cheeks. 

"Well, good to see you actually lived. I'll admit, I was starting to miss my parka." He chuckled, accepting the jacket when Barry held it out for him. 

"I, uh thought you'd want it back and I wanted to thank you for dragging my frozen butt back to the lab. I-I don't know what would have happened had you not." Barry murmured, scratching at the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. Leonard still smirked and tucked it under his arm as he turned, motioning for Barry to follow. 

"Your welcome." He stated simply, glancing back to him as he moved. Barry followed, catching up to Snart and cutting in front of him. 

"I want to know why you did it though." He questioned, and Snart let out a groan, rolling his eyes and looking away. 

"Not this again kid." He grumbled under his breath, letting his head roll back to glare now into Barry's eyes. "I'd really rather not have this conversation." 

Barry crossed his arms and and the way he positioned himself, he reminded Leonard of his sister when she refused to budge on a subject. Hip slightly pushed out and his arms crossed over his chest, his sister of course always had her hands on her hips. Leonard nearly lost the sharp attitude he'd been trying for because he felt the inane need to chuckle at the thoughtful but snarky look on his face. 

"We're having the conversation Leonard. Because if we don't now, we won't ever." Barry griped, eyes narrowed on him. Leonard ground his teeth, a grim sneer tugging on his lips now. 

"No, we're not. Because I'm walking away now." Leonard growled in answer before brushing past him. Barry let out a noise of protest and turned on his heel, chasing after him.

"You not gonna run from it Leonard!" Barry growled, speed walking to catch up and cut him off, only allowing Snart to have taken a few steps at most. Snart bristled a bit, forcing himself not to snap at the kid. 

"I can and I will. I don't have to answer anything you ask, Scarlet." He hissed, wishing he'd have gotten a drink before heading towards the back of the bar. Barry's eyes were a little grim, something Leonard would have laughed at had it been any other time. 

"I won't let you." Barry hissed in answer, eyes narrowed as Leonard finally stopped trying to pass him and the man leaned against the nearest pool table, glaring at him. 

"You don't have to let me, I do what I want." Snart answered, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his eyes meet Barry's. The kid blinked and looked away before looking up with a renewed fire. He took a step into Leonard's space, apparently going for the intimidation route. It nearly made him laugh. 

"Just answer my question and I'll leave." Barry muttered, glaring at him. Snart squared his shoulders and then moved forwards, so that he was standing with his face merely inches from Barry's. Teeth ground together he spook smoothly and quietly. 

"Then you'll be here for ever kid." He grunted, before turning away. It was a split second before Barry's hands angrily flashed out and tried to grab and stop him. Snart whipped around, eyes darkening as eh shoved the kid into the pool table, pinning him in place with his body, his arms on either side of his hips and fingers wrapped tensely around the edge of the pool table. "You really want to know that bad kid?" He growled, watching the blush that spread across Barry's cheeks at their proximity. A hasty nod left him and Leonard merely snorted. 

"I did it because that's what I know you would have saved me had we be reversed." He muttered bitterly and under his breath. "Because..." He trailed off for a moment, thinking things over in his head. "Because i'm not the man I thought I was." He finally growled out, and Barry blinked, eyes widening a bit. 

"So what you said to Joe? It wasn't just you being a-an asshole, you actually mean it?" He murmured, and a small laugh rose from Leonard's throat. 

"Yes Allen, I actually meant it." He huffed, and took note of how closely pressed they were. He felt his own cheeks heat slightly at the notion but didn't move, intimidation would work on anyone if you played your cards right. "Why do you want to know so badly though? What is it about making me into such a good person that won't allow you to stop pestering me every time we see each other?" He asked, arching a brow in question. Barry, seemingly unable to look him in the eye now stared at the floor and then let his head lift to look at the ceiling. His cheeks were still bright red and he looked a little stricken, eyes widened and lips parted as he sucked in air. Lips that looked so soft and kissa-. He snapped down on that train of thought and froze it. He did not need to be thinking about the kid like that. 

He leaned in a little closer to his face, earning a loud noise of frustration. "Am I gonna get an answer?" He asked, and he could feel the kids warm breath on his face when Barry's head lifted to glare weakly at him. 

"Because, I uh. The city needs more heroes, and uh your smart and we need smart people you know?" Barry muttered, voice flustered and a little shaky. Snart chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Your looking a little warm Barry, need help cooling off?" He asked, and actually laughing a little when the kid groaned and shook his head. 

"You didn't just make a pun of your name." Barry stated in an exasperated tone. Len found himself laughing again as he leaned back a bit, but kept him pinned to the table. 

"I did and I have way more where that came from." He smirked and Barry let out another exasperated noise. 

"Please don't torture me like this." Barry pleaded and he snorted, finally pulling himself away and giving the kid some breathing room again. 

"If it'll make you feel better kid, I'll attempt a better life style. I'm not going to promise anything what so ever, but I'll make minimal effort." He murmured, and he saw a genuine smile slip onto Barry's face. It brightened the room and made Leonard's stomach knot a bit. 

"It's a start right?" Barry chuckled and Leonard snorted again, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. 

"It is, and since I'm making my effort, how about I offer to by you a drink, on me." He asked, earning a small smile form Barry. 

"You know it won't do anything for me right? I can't get drunk." He chuckled as he stepped away for the pool table, thankful not to have it digging into his lower back any longer. Len quirked an eyebrow with surprise this time, cocking his head to the side as he turned, moving for the front of the bar this time. 

"What'da mean kid? It's alcohol not water." Len muttered, coming to rest against the surface of the bar and shooting him a look. He motioned to the Bar keeper and ordered a pair of beers.

"It's because of the speed force. My metabolism was sped up as well so it burns through the alcohol faster then I can drink it." Barry chuckled softly at the incredulous look Len gave him. 

"How are you even still alive kid? That must mean that pain killers and most drugs wouldn't work on you either, eh? Bet that gets uncomfortable when you get hammered in a fight." Leonard huffed and Barry grimaced. 

"Trust me, it sucks. Stitches and resetting bones hurts like hell without them. I mean you sorta get used to it after a while but, it still hurts." He murmured, rubbing a hand over his shoulder with soft wince. Even Leonard winced a little at the admission, shaking his head with a low whistle. 

"You've gotta pair on you kid. Most wouldn't go into a fight with that in mind." He murmured, earning a chuckle from Barry. Beers arrived and both took soft pulls off their own drinks before settling comfortably into the bar seats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff, some angst, Joe's being a dick and Len's just reciprocating.

It'd been nearly a month now, a month of listening to Leonard Snart's puns over the com systems when they went to fight. His favorite's were always the cold puns but occasionally he'd pull a speed pun or something random. Barry on more the none occasion had popped him over the head for a particularly horrible pun. They'd figured out that they worked well, using Barry's speed to distract and Len's gun to disable.

Barry had helped Len acclimate to the S.T.A.R. labs team, Cisco would find older things he'd made and would hand them off the Len, watching with a sharp eye as the man picked it apart with deft fingers before putting it back together and handing it back to Cisco for testing. In the short time he took to dismantle it, he'd look over every single piece, cleaning, it carefully and gently fitting it back together. Certain pieces were replaced with new and eventually he'd piece it back together and when Cisco would use it, it would be better then before. Len was constantly sticking new pieces in, making tiny adjustments that would have gone unnoticed to an untrained eye. Cisco barely noticed any before he tested them and nearly blew his hand off with one of them.

He'd bitched and complained for days that Leonard had been trying to kill him by rigging the shop vac to suck up nearly anything, including Cisco's shoes when the hose got to close. Len and Barry has shared a good laugh while Cisco had pulled, "The soul sucking demon!" Off his feet. Caitlin had shot them a dirty look but otherwise hadn't told them to stop tormenting Cisco who'd garnered a healthy respect for Len. Joe was the only one that ever really gave Len a hard time, constantly insulting him or just giving him the cold shoulder. Their little spats had never escalated over one of them storming off, usually Snart. That was until Joe decided to insult Lisa. Barry had never seen Len get so angry so fast. There'd been no warning as he launched himself at Joe, fist connecting with Joe's mouth and knocking him flat on his ass. Cisco has screeched like a women for Barry who'd whisked into the room and in mere seconds had Snart, whom was struggling and roaring that he was going to kill Joe for even bringing his sister up, across the room and then finally out of the room.

It'd taken nearly an hour to calm him down, at first Len had been shouting and struggling as Barry grappled with him, hands closed over his wrists and bodies pressed against each other to keep the man from shoving past him and marching back into the Cortex to finish what he'd started. Finally Len had stopped struggling and his shouted threats of disembowelment and torture quieted to hissed and snarled grumbles. Then Barry had allowed him back into the Cortex, where Caitlin was tending to Joe's busted lip and bloodied nose. Both had glared at each other for a good minute before Barry had finally broken the rooms silence. 

"Joe you should have known better! You can not insult someones sister like that and not expect them to sock you." He huffed out and Joe's glare turned on him. Len was behind Barry but he could feel the man stiffen when Joe's angry eyes had shifted to Barry. 

"I'm not apologizing Barry." Joe growled back, gingerly touching his nose and wincing. "Their both criminals and your not going to change them." Barry stiffened, eyes widening as he stared at Joe.

"Joe! How can you say that?! Len's been helping us for weeks and you still don't trust him?!" He asked, hands thrown into the air. He felt Len only stiffen up more, heard the scuff of his boots as the man made to step forwards. He moved to the side, keeping himself perfectly in front of Snart. Joe's eyes flicked up to Len for a split second, flinching at what he found there. 

"You better wipe that look of your face Snart, before I do it for you." Joe's voice was darkened with warning and Barry found himself stiffening. Leonard's chest bumped against his shoulder when the man moved forwards again, a sharp growl leaving him as the look turned to a sneer. 

"Try me detective, you'll find that if anyone's wiping anything, it'll be your blood off myself." Leonard growled, and Barry turned to him with a noise of surprise. 

"Both of you quit! Joe, stop being an ass! Len, stop rising to his bait!" Barry finally cried, turning to look at them when he said their names. Joe just let out a grumble and pushed away from the table he'd been leaning on. Caitlin watched beside Cisco as he moved stiffly towards the entrance. Barry watched until the man disappeared around the corner and then he visibly sagged and turned to Len with a guilty expression. "I am so sorry about Joe. I just, I don't know what's gotten into him Len." He muttered, wincing at the cold look Len was giving everyone. 

"It's fine Barry, I've dealt with worse then Joe. Lisa is hell every day, but she becomes Satan once a month." He grumbled jokingly, earning a snort from Caitlin and a loud, high pitched chuckle from Cisco. Barry wanted to keep the guilty look because he genuinely felt bad but the comment brought a small chuckle to his lips as he shook his head. 

"Iris is the same way, except she's probably easier to deal with, given the fact that she doesn't have a Gold gun and uh, isn't a trained criminal." He murmured, stammering a bit at the end of his sentence, Len's sudden grin throwing him off. 

After that, Joe and Len had done everything in their powers to avoid each other. And you'd know when they were in the same room because the tension in the room doubled. Occasionally they'd be stuck close together and the made it a point to ignore each other, Len would start a conversation with whom ever was closest, usually Barry and would purposefully make Joe uncomfortable. While Joe just sat there and accepted it like a man. 

That was, until Cisco's bright idea. 

"I think someone should teach Barry self defense!" Cisco had heartily cheered when they'd gathered around him. Barry's face became a mask of confusion. 

"W-why?" He asked, arching a brow. Cisco shrugged and looked over to him. 

"Barry, you can barely throw a proper punch, let alone take on someone in hand to hand. I think it would be good for your to learn it." Cisco murmured and shrugged again. Barry flushed, stammering a bit. 

"I-I can, uh defend myself. I mean, how hard can it be?" He muttered, eyes wide as he glanced about the room with a blush on his cheeks. 

"Heh, keep tellin yourself that string bean." Joe joked, and earned himself a dirty look from Barry. Len let out a little chuckle and patted him on the shoulder. 

"How about I teach you kid? I'm obviously the most suited and experience." He murmured, and Barry blinked, eyes wide. 

"Really? That would be, uh great. When do we start?" He asked, and Len grinned. 

"As fast as you can get this room ready for it. I advise you get mats, soft, cushy mats." Len advised with a grin. He watched as objects and expensive equipment were moved, and suddenly Barry was standing with Black mats propped against his body and around him on the floor. Len chuckled as Caitlin, Cisco and Joe moved out of the way. Len stepped back and the next thing he knew, the mats formed a rough square on the floor with Barry standing in the center. 

"Ready when you are big guy." He said, grinning as Len just grossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. He shucked the Leather jacket he'd been wearing and rolled the sleeves of his sweater shirt up. He stepped onto the mats, recrossing his arms over his chest as he looked him over. 

"Give me your best fighting stance, and for now lets keep things my speed. We'll work on that later." Len murmured, earning a nod from Barry. Len nearly started laughing when the kid fell into his 'fighting' stance. He waited a moment, to see if he was joking and then let out a sigh and shook his head when he realized he wasn't. He scrubbed a hand over his face before letting his arms fall to his side. He moved across the mats boots leaving momentary indentations behind. "Okay, now i'm going to show and explain to you everything that's wrong with that fighting stance." He muttered as he stepped closer and then around him. 

He reached a hand out, gently wrapping slim fingers around his wrist and moved it slowly, pushing it into the proper place. "Ball your fists up and keep them close to your face. It's one of you weakest places, one solid hit to it or your head will put you on the ground." He murmured, fixing his other arm as easily as the first. Using his booted feet, he tapped lightly against Barry's shins and ankles, prompting him to move them. "Keep a wide stance, not to wide but enough to make you more stable. Do it just right and even stronger opponents will have trouble knocking you down.

He took a step back and then lifted his boot, giving his rear a gentle tap. "Straighten your legs, use your height and leanness to your advantage. Being all bent over that makes you unstable." He demonstrated as such by planting his boot firmly against Barry's ass and giving a hearty shove. With a sqwak, Scarlet face planted into the mats. He rolled onto his back and gave Len a dirty look as he pushed himself back to his feet. 

"See how easily I knocked you over? I barely pressed so next time, don't crouch. You look like an angry frog looking for a fight." He joked, and the dirty look only got worse. "Again." He chuckled, watching as he fell into his fighting stance again. He looked him over with cool eyes. It was definitely better then before but he still had a few quirks and kinks to work out. "Remember Barry, hands in front of your face and stance widened a bit. There you go, much better." He looked him over again, eyes searching for any imperfection. 

"Alright, now what?" Barry asked, looking over to him. Len stood back for a moment and a thoughtful look came over his face. Then he moved so that he was standing in front of Barry, falling into his own fighting stance. 

"Come at me." Len said simply and Barry blinked, looking a little confused. Finally, he surged forwards, swinging a loose fist at Len's head. Instantly Len moved, grabbing a hold of Barry's outstretched fist, yanking him forwards and stretching one of his legs around behind Barry's. He pushed on his chest while kicking him smoothly in the back of the knee. He toppled with a yelp and Len fell with him, the hand leaving his chest and catching his other flailing arm. He pinned both hands to the mat above his head and swung a leg over Barry before the kid could get his bearing back, straddling his hips and effectively pinning him to the mat.

Barry let out a little noise and struggled for a moment before finally realizing he wasn't going to be getting up unless Len let him. "And that's how you stop someone when they're charging at you. Doesn't matter how small or how strong they are, you just have to be quick enough. Now you try it on me." Len rattled off, releasing him and standing. Both fell into their stances before Len darted forwards, swinging to hit him in the gut. In a literal Flash, he was being slammed onto the mat, breath whooshing out of him with a gasp. 

"You used your speed, didn't I say we'd be using that later." He grunted, panting as he filled his empty lungs. Barry, looking all to smug for his own good grinned down at him. 

"Yea, but you said I needed speed so I used speed." He shrugged, stilling grinning. Len snorted, knowing he needed to knock the kid down a peg now. He felt the kid relax a little and suddenly he launched himself upwards, startling Barry into releasing his hands. He caught his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. "Never relax around your opponent." He grunted, and Barry's face fell. Leonard blinked and sighed. "Your doing it right, and I understand the want to use your speed but, what happens when it gets taken? You have to know how to fight without it in the off chance that you don't have it." He murmured, before standing and backing off. "How about a spar? Let me see and get a feel for what you already know and can do." He proposed, crossing his arms over his chest again. 

Barry pushed himself up and nodded. "Alright, no speed I assume?" He asked, and Len merely nodded. Cisco and Caitlin sat on the one desk, grinning as both men fell into their fighting stances. Joe was attentive, until his phone went off and he left to answer it. Len glanced over to the pair sitting on the desk. 

"If you two would play referee?." He rumbled, and they both nodded eagerly. He then turned back to Barry, and flashed him a little grin. "Lets get started then." 

Barry darted in first and Len sidestepped, kicking a leg out and hoping to trip the kid up. Barry leaped at the last second, barely clearing his leg as he turned and landed with a little thump on the mats. This time Len engaged first, striding across the mats and aiming to tackle him. Barry moved sideways, arm lashing out to clothes line him. He ducked, grabbing onto his arm and twisting it around and up behind him. His free arm lashed out and he wrapped it loosely around Barry's throat. His holds her firm enough that they couldn't be broken but not enough to warrant discomfort. Barry let out an agitated noise and his free hand clenched around Len's bicep. They were pressed front to back and he could feel every move Barry made. Something hit him hard in the knee joint, his leg crumpling and send thing both toppling over. 

Len grunted, but kept his hold firm as he landed hard on his back. He rolled so that Barry was pinned underneath him and then adjusted himself so that he was sitting up slightly, straddling the kid's lower back. They were completely pressed together, Len laying on his spine, chest pressing down on his arm and shoulder blades. Barry out a groan and tried to throw him off by shifting about underneath him. He got no success, only managing to make Cisco and Caitlin laugh. Finally Len sat up, releasing his throat and arm. After a moment, Len stood and held a hand out to help Barry off the floor. He accepted and Len gave a hard tug, pulling him to his feet with barely a grunt.

"Not to bad. You almost had me when you took my knee out." He praised lightly, earning a little grin from Barry. 

"Well, I mean your good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked, arching a brow and setting his hands on his hips. The small smile that had been on his face fell a little and Barry's grin flattered. 

"You learn those kind of things when you've got a childhood like mine. Dear old dad wasn't fond of Lisa or me." He answered, a slightly bitter tone edging into his voice. Then he shook his head and the grin came back. "But, I'd rather not dwell on him. He deserves far less." He grunted, brushing off the suddenly somber mood in the room. The alarm's gong off had them all whipping around, Cisco launching himself off his makeshift seat to the computer. 

"Meta human attack on third! Better hurry to, this guys not to friendly!" He cried, and Barry shot Len a grin before vanishing in a flash a lighting, his suit vanishing off it's stand before the lighting shot out of the building. He scooped his jacket up and snagged his cold gun and holster off the near by hook. He nodded to Caitlin and Cisco before jogging out of the room, following the little Scarlet speedster. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post, I've had exams and just lots of stress so it's been hard to get this chapter out. Glad I finally could though!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? I hope so! 
> 
> Here's my tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spartan-fred-104


End file.
